Ansichtssache
by Nightmarexxx
Summary: Hermine und Snape treffen in der Bibliothek aufeinander und kommen sich etwas näher, was passiert wohl?


Ein kleiner Oneshot der in Hermine's Sicht, also aus der ich Perspektive und in der Gegenwart geschrieben ist.

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

**Ansichtssache**

Ob er mich überhaupt war nimmt? Seit Minuten starre ich ihn ungehalten an und er nimmt seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von dem Buch in seiner Hand. Verstohlen schaute ich über den Rand meines Buches, beobachtete seine entspannten Gesichtszüge beim Lesen. Wie kann er überhaupt etwas durch die Schwarzen langen Haarsträhnen erkennen? Es raschelt, er blättert wieder eine Seite um und ich bin immer noch bei ein und derselben. Das Feuer im Kamine knackt, eine wohlige Wärme geht von dem kleinen Feuer aus.

Ich nehme jede seiner Bewegungen in mich auf, so elegant. Es war das erste Mal das ich ihn aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachte. Immer war er der sarkastische, kalte Bastard, wie konnte mir entgehen welche stärke er ausstrahlt. Jede kleinste Bewegung geschickt, jedes Wort gut überlegt und einschneidend. Ich kann nur erahnen was sich unter seinen schwarzen Roben verbirgt, diese Lippen, ob sie gut küssen können? Eine schwarze Haarsträhne fällt ihm vor die Augen als er die nächste Seite umblättert, ihn scheint es nicht zu stören, doch ich habe plötzlich den Drang sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und seine fahle Haut zu berühren.

Mit einem lauten Knall klappt er sein Buch zu, ich erschrecke mich so sehr das ich es mir nur knapp verkneifen konnte nicht aufzuschreien. Schnell wende ich meinen Blick ab, starre wie gelähmt auf die ungelesene Buchseite.

„Miss Granger, es ist spät, sie sollten in ihren den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren und die Bibliothek morgen wieder aufsuchen."

Seine Stimme ist ungewöhnlich sanft, so habe ich ihn noch nie reden hören. Ich nicke, schaue auf meine Armbanduhr und stelle erschrocken fest, dass es schon nach der Sperrstunde war. Schnell stopfe ich meine restlichen Bücher und Utensilien in meine Tasche. Ich spüre seinen Blick auf mir, wie er mich von oben herab mustert.

Als ich aufstehe wage ich es nicht ihm ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht blicken, er steht bedrohlich im Schatten eines Bücherregals und wartet wahrscheinlich bis ich mit ihm die Bibliothek zu verlasse. Er überragt mich fast um zwei Köpfe, ich würde es niemals schaffen meine Lippen auf seine zu legen ohne dass er sich zu mir hinunter beugt. Er ist so unerreichbar für mich. Was ist nur in mich gefahren das ich meinen einst verhassten Professor küssen und berühren möchte? Verwundert über meine eigenen Gedankengänge schüttle ich leicht den Kopf.

Gedanken verloren stehe ich auf und stolpere unglücklicherweise über meinen eigenen Umhang, ich falle ungeschickt auf den Teppich, der Inhalt meiner Tasche verteilt sich rund um mich. Ich seufze frustriert, kann es noch schlimmer kommen? Ich fange peinlich berührt an meine Sachen einzusammeln und stelle erstaunt fest, wie mein Professor für Zaubertränke ebenfalls auf den Knien gegenüber von mir auf dem Boden kriecht und mir dabei hilft meine Sachen zurück in die Tasche zu befördern.

„War das unbedingt nötig Granger?" zischt er jedoch ohne die gewöhnliche schärfe in der Stimme.

Ich sage nichts, schlucke nur.

Er reicht mir grade das letzte Buch, ich strecke zögerlich meine Hand nach dem Buch aus, und berühre versehentlich seine Finger. Ein unerträgliches kribbeln breitet sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus, mein Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals. Seine Finger waren nicht kalt wie erwartet, sie waren warm und rau. Wie kann eine einfache Berührung so viel in mir auslösen?

Ich blicke auf und schaue ihm genau in die dunklen Augen, ich habe das Gefühl darin zu versinken. Zum ersten Mal stelle ich fest das seine Augen überhaupt nicht tiefschwarz sind sondern nur in einem sehr dunklen braun, mit zittrigen fingern streiche ich mir eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr. Wir halten beide inne, eine tiefe falte bildet sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Sein Gesicht kommt meinem näher, ich halte die Luft angespannt an. Er ist jetzt so nah das ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann, ich nehme seinen Duft in mir auf er riecht nach einer Mischung nach Kräutern und Männlichkeit. Meine Augen huschen immer wieder von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen.

„Ich denke", meinte er mit tiefer leiser Stimme „Sie werden wahrscheinlich nie herausfinden ob ich gut küssen kann oder nicht."

„Wie bitte?" Flüstere ich mit gebrochener Stimme und ohne Atem.

„Ich dachte Potter hätte sie darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt dass ich die Fähigkeit beherrsche in ihre Gedanken einzudringen." Raunte er. Ich hätte schwören können etwas Amüsement heraus zu hören.

Mit diesen Worten steht er auf und entzieht sich damit abrupt meiner Gegenwart, ich kann seinen Duft nicht mehr Riechen. Er dreht mir den Rücken zu und verlässt mit wallendem Umhang die Bibliothek, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er lässt mich, eine verwirrte Hermine Granger zurück.

**_Ende_**

Wenn euch der Oneshot gefallen hat lasst ein Review da, ich würde mich sehr freuen. Ich habe nicht geplant diese Geschichte weiter zu schreiben, doch falls jemand Interesse an einer Fortsetzung hat, teil mir dies einfach ebenfalls in den Reviews mit.

Danke fürs Lesen

_Nightmarexxx_


End file.
